


Victory

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver wins more than just a Quidditch match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceirdwenfc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ceirdwenfc).



> Written for [](http://ceirdwenfc.livejournal.com/profile)[**ceirdwenfc**](http://ceirdwenfc.livejournal.com/) who requested Oliver Wood/someone, prompt: surprise guest.  
>  Thank you to [](http://myownmuggle.livejournal.com/profile)[**myownmuggle**](http://myownmuggle.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

They were sitting at their usual table at the Leaky Cauldron when Oliver burst in, waving a piece of parchment in front of him. He flopped down next to Harry and said breathlessly, "You won't believe this, mate – guys. And gals."

"You're right, we won't, if you don't let us in on the secret," George teased his former Captain, who was obviously much too excited to care to make sense.

Oliver grabbed a beer from Ron, who let out an indignant grunt, and took a healthy gulp to calm himself down a bit. "Guys! 'n gals" – he nodded apologetically toward Hermione and Ginny – "I am playing in the league game this weekend. No more reserve team, this will a proper game! It'll be on the wireless and everything!" Oliver beamed as he looked around into his friends' faces.

"Bloody fantastic, Oliver!" - "I knew they would realise sooner or later that you were too good to be stuck with the reserve." - "Excellent stuff!" They were all Quidditch players – except for Hermione – and thus could easily understand the importance of this news. And yet, it was Hermione's quiet, "Congratulations, Oliver," that he cherished together with her slight, but warm smile. as

"I have tickets," Oliver added as the tumult had died down a bit. "There's plenty. Invite whoever you like; it'll be a great game!

\---

And indeed, it had been a fantastic game! Oliver was still high from the air rushing past him, the deafening cheers, the feeling of being momentarily winded as the Quaffle smacked into his stomach with every ball he saved. Part of him was still up circling the goal hoops as he made his way through the crowd. Random strangers congratulated him and hugged him in sheer joy over their team's victory. It was all a bit overwhelming for someone who loved Quidditch so much more than he loved the publicity. Oliver let out a sigh of relief when he finally managed to push through the crowds to the spot where his friends were waiting for him. His face spread into a wide grin when his friends saw him and ran up to him.

"That was bloody brilliant, mate," Ron yelled, thumping Oliver's shoulder, as George jumped up on Oliver's back, chanting, "Saved'em, saved them all!" Ginny gave him a sloppy kiss, which earned her a stern look from Harry. She winked at Oliver, and then made it up to Harry with a fiery kiss that made Oliver avert his gaze.

"Oh!" Oliver was startled when he saw Hermione standing behind Harry and Ginny. He hadn't thought she'd come along with the boys – and when it came to Quidditch, Ginny was one of the boys to him – he hadn't thought she even liked Quidditch.

"That was a wonderful game, Oliver. You are very talented!" Hermione praised as she walked up to him and, to his surprise, gave him a hug.

Oliver felt her breasts press against him as her arms circled his neck, and almost went weak-kneed. And to hell with it, but he still felt like he was flying, and so he grabbed her and twirled her around. She shrieked then beamed at him. There were gasps and snickers and clapping hands. Oliver thought he saw a flash go off, but he didn't care if the whole world saw him now. He let Hermione back down and pulled her close. Tentatively, he brushed his lips against hers. When she didn't pull back, he kissed her – and she let him.

Most people remembered that day for Puddlemere's landslide victory thanks to their brilliant keeper Oliver Wood. Oliver himself remembered it for quite another victory.  



End file.
